villainyandvirtuefandomcom-20200213-history
The Zap
Michael Bruce or The Zap is a character in ''Villainy and Virtue,''created and portrayed by Spacemanfrommars Biography Michael grew up in an old home in a small town when he was little. His father often went to the city to buy old movies and superhero movies, he'd occasionally bring back superhero cartoons and videos of superheros saving the day but when his father brought back cartoons featuring Catwoman, sometimes he'd ask for comic books containing catwomen. He fell in love with the burglar cat women and secretly aspired to be like her. His parents were so happy that'd he'd loved superheros like they did as a kid. He soon only watched cat women, only read Catwoman stories. He had posters and everything of her, an almost obsession. His parents decided it was a time to reign him in a little, so they did much to his disappointment. As he grew older he became more wild, often running around outside playing with the other kids. He still had his Catwoman obsession which had died down a little. He always went along with what they other kids were doing p, he always got excited when they planned stuff. But, When they were older one if the kids decided it'd be fun to break into the local power grid and mess about. They all went, In the late night he decided to sneak out. He remembered feeling amazing, Feeling like a burglar, Feeling like cat women. So when they'd arrived at the power grid, The other boys comes prepared. Breaking in they felt to cool but not understanding how dangerous it was. When playing about Michael saw one of the main outputs, They all dared him into touching it. Like a stupid child he did, As he did he was blasted into the fence cutting the entire towns power. He didn't die, He should of died when he touched the output but somehow he didn't. His parents rushed up, along with the other townsfolk, Finding the kids and Michaels almost dead body. A week later they moved away to the city. Over the passing hears he learned about his powers, Finding himself doing amazing things. After the passing if his father and his mother finding solace back where they had Michael he lived alone in the city. Developing himself, He came back with his Catwoman obsession, Soon becoming a burglar in his own right. But he wasn't all evil, He helped those who needed saving when the real heroes weren't around. He stores the money in a safe place, far away. He works at a coffee shop and heads to the gym to keep himself in tip top physical condition. He does have run ins with the heroes, Never been caught before though. Personality Michael is a cheery guy. He doesn't mind the topic of conversation unless it gets to a very depressing stage then he'll try his darn hardest to change the subject or if he can't do that he'll leave or stay quiet and tune everyone out. He's lived his life by the saying, "There is no truly selfless act". He does like to help people out when most needed but if it'll cause inconvenience for him then he won't bother trying to help, or he'll just get someone else to do it. He has an odd line between morality. He's easily excitable, when given the prospect of going somewhere he's already accepted. He likes to keep things in the bright side, cracking jokes, doing silly stuff to keep people entertained and happy. When he becomes The Zap he becomes more focused on everything but still smiling. He's not known for being well liked, He likes to leave little notes in banks or whatever he's managed to rob saying, 'Get better security, Too easy.' As a prod at them. But he doesn't use all of it, He likes to keep the money locked up somewhere safe. Appearance Michael has a fit figure, His height being 5' 8. He's generally seen with a happy look on his face. He's got a straight up posture, Making himself look a bit taller than he is unless you're face to face with him. His lighter brown eyes have an air of courage, daring and excitement in them. He's pleasing to look at. He has short brown hair. In normal fashion he'll like to dress up in a long sleeved shirt, usually dark orange or green. He'll wear jeans and blue trainers. When he becomes The Zap his face is hidden under a mask from the jaw up, with a clichéd lightning bolt on each side where the ears would be. His costume is made of a high quality material that allows him to move freely. The top half is cut just above the waist, its short sleeved in a v neck. The bottom half goes all the way to his ankles. He wears no shoes. His suit is entirely electric blue colour. His aura all around seems excited and ready-to-go. He has scars running down his back. He has a darker skin tone as his mother is Puerto Rican and his father Caucasian. Abilities Electrical Affinity: Ability to control electricity but this becomes more effective when in contact with electricity. Super-Speed: Ability to move as very fast speeds, He achieves this with the help of electricity. Relationships Erin Lee: Erin Lee and Michael have a friendly relationship despite their alignments. Trivia Category:Character